


Hiraeth

by YamiCreampuff



Series: AU: Thinking with Wyverns [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Multiple Kills, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiCreampuff/pseuds/YamiCreampuff
Summary: His battery is running out, and he's all alone in the deep depths of space.
Series: AU: Thinking with Wyverns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753582
Kudos: 7





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hiraeth: a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past.

The constant beeping within his core was all he ever heard nowadays, he knew what this meant.  
Well, at least he thinks he knows what it means; his battery is going to die soon.

The other cores that were exiled with him were already gone. First, it was Spacey; who soon realised that space wasn't all that great.  
This was soon followed by Rick; who never really stopped boasting about his 'achievements', even till the bitter end.  
Then after a few short years of spouting constant crap; it was finally the know-it-all core who was never really given a name.

And now it was his turn.  
His turn to die alone.  
In space.  
With nobody to mourn him or to say goodbye too.

Most days he thinks about the lady from the test, he never really learned her name. He didn't think it was important enough. He was never even sure he introduced himself to her.

He did regret his actions, at least he thinks he does. He knew that he'd never be given a second chance. I mean, who would honestly do that? After all he's done? They'd have to be a bigger idiot than he was.


End file.
